one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic vs Mega Man
Golden-Sans78= Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the fastest hedgehog alive and the blue bomber? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Fight In Dr. Eggman's lair, Sonic was running through trying to find the evil madman. Suddenly, 3 yellow dots flew right at him. Sonic slides under them and stops running to find who shot them. Sonic: Who did that?! Just as he said that, a robot wearing all blue walks up to him. It was Megaman, who was captured and reprogrammed to fight Sonic. Both of the blue heros stared at each other, then got ready to fight. Sonic charged his Spindash as Megaman charged his buster. ITS TIME FOR A BLUE BRAWL! FIGHT!!! 60: Sonic speeded right at Megaman, who shot his charged shot. The Hedgehog jumped over it and landed on the Blue Bomber, then started to spin-bounce on him. Mega activates the Super Arm, grabs Sonic, then threw him against a wall. Sonic got back up and did a homing attack on him, knocking Mega over, then grabbed his legs and threw him into a pile of trash. 50: Megaman climbed out of the trash and activated the Metal Blade. He then started unloading on Sonic, throwing dozens of them. However, Sonic was running too fast, and Rock couldn't hit him. Rock decided to activate the time freezing ability and, just as Sonic was about to punch him, time froze. As the Hedgehog was stuck in place, Megaman prepared to do a shuruken when the ability ran out of ammo. 40: Taking his chance, Sonic drop-kicked Mega away and started running circles around the robot. This created a tornado that threw Megaman around the place until he activated the Bomb ability. He chucked the bomb at Sonic, who dodged it but made the tornado disappear. Then, quickly activating the Hard Knuckle ability, he shot a fist that slugged Sonic right in the face. 30: With blood coming from the Hedgehogs nose, Sonic light speed dashed into Megaman. He then started throwing punches that where so fast, Mega couldn't keep track of them. Sonic finished up with an uppercut and flip-kicked him into the ground. The Blue Blur then spin dashed on Mega's body, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Megaman got back up and whistles, and a few seconds later Rush comes in and fuses with Mega. 20: Megaman fly's into the air and starts shooting fists at Sonic. Once again, he outran them, but one caught him off guard and knocked him over. The Blue Bomber then picked him up and flew across the ground, dragging Sonic with him. He then flew high up and threw Sonic into a wall, causing a pile of rubble. Just as Mega was about to leave though, there was a bright flash. Sonic then flew out the rubble. It was Super Sonic. (10) Megaman started shooting Sonic like nuts, but they did next to nothing. (9) Sonic then grabbed Mega (8) and threw him into the sky (7). As Mega fell to the ground with a hard THUMP (6), he un-fused with Rush and Rush ran away. (5) As he turned around, he heard the breaking of the sound barrier (4) as a yellow light flew right through him (3). Mega stood there for a second, then (2) without warning, blew up into a bunch of parts. (1) K.O!!! Sonic went back to normal and grinned. Sonic: Hey, nice fight! But I gotta save the world real fast. He ran away to find Dr. Eggman as Rush picked up Megamans head and headed to Dr. Lights place to get him repairs. Results This Melee's winner is...Sonic! Next Time "You know nothing about the powers of the Dark Side." VS "All Autobots must DIE!!" |-| Sharaku Jr.= Mega Man VS Sonic - One Minute Melee! Interlude Two Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Previous Fight: Ness vs Frisk (Sharaku Jr.) Next Fight: Link VS Thor FIGHT! Sonic dashed his way through a forest. He had just received a message from Eggman himself. Well, a video recording. Flashback to a few hours ago.. Tails ran up to Sonic, who was sitting in a hammock. "Hey Sonic! I found this envelope in our mailbox!" "What's in it?" "Let's see who it's from...DR EGGMAN?!" "Wait, what? He sent me a message? I thought I just wrecked his plans a few weeks ago with Infinite and all that." "It comes with a disc." Sonic and Tails walked over to the TV and popped it in the DVD player. A video slowly fuzzed into place. Eggman appeared on the screen. "This is a message for Sonic the Hedgehog, AKA the biggest pain in my neck. I have created my greatest creation EVER! Come and face me, and be absolutely annihilated! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, yeah and find me at these coordinates. -11.43198, 20.77989, 1.04." The screen flickered off. Sonic and Tails looked at each other. A grin formed on Sonic's face. "If Egghead says it's his greatest creation, it's gotta be good. I'm gonna go and stop Eggman once and for all!!" Sonic dashed off out of the wrecked airplane (from the Sonic OVA) and ran across the water to the coordinates that Eggman sent him. Back in the present, Sonic stood on a ledge and viewed the place. It was a fortress, not too heavily guarded. Not Egghead's style. But he went in anyway. Meanwhile, on the other side of the fortress, a portal appeared. And out of it, stepped Mega Man, clad in blue armor. He had come from an entirely different universe, where a bunch of robots started showing up from another world. Dr. Light had created an interdimensional portal so that Rock could go to where the robots came from and stop whoever was sending the robots. Mega Man stormed into the fortress, blasting all of the badniks that came after him with his arm cannon (the Mega Buster). Unbeknownst to him, a Probe was following him. Eggman was looking through this probe and copying down Rock's schematics and data. "Hmmm....lesse....serial number DLN-001..Copy System..if this goes perfectly, I'll have Sonic out of my mustache forever! HAHA!" Sonic and Mega Man began making their way towards each other, unknowingly moving towards each other. Sonic and Mega Man were going around the same corner, ready to fight whatever was there, when they both bumped into each other on accident! Sonic annoyed said.. Sonic: "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Mega Man, surprised that a hedgehog was talking to him, spoke up. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you there." Sonic: "Wait a sec..are you the ultimate weapon Eggman was talking about?!" Mega Man: "I'm sorry, what?!" "HOHOHO! THE BLUE FURBALL ACTUALLY GOT ONE RIGHT!" A screen flickered on a building with Eggman's face appearing on it. "BEHOLD! MEGA MAN!! MY GREATEST CREATION!! The ultimate killing machine!" Mega Man: "I'm sorry, WHAT THE HECK?!" Sonic smirked at Mega Man. "Really, Egghead? Bit of a step down for ya. Metal Sonic looked more impressive." Eggman was highly annoyed.; "Egg-MAN!! You know that's my name. You do that on purpose! But Mega Man will destroy you!" Mega Man had no idea what the heck was going on. But he sure wasn't made by this guy. "But I'm not made by-" Eggman quickly turned off the screen, dismissing him. "NOPE! BYE!" Sonic stared at Mega Man and cracked his knuckles and smiled. "If Egghead says you're his greatest creation, then this has gotta be good." Mega Man didn't want to fight, but knew he had to. "Dang. Guess I have no choice." NOBODY BLINK! ENGAGE! 60.. Mega Man readied his Mega-Buster at Sonic and shot compressed shots of energy at Sonic. Sonic dashed away from every one of them. Sonic then jumped at Mega Man and kicked him, but Mega Man blocked the strike. Sonic then used the Homing Attack on Mega Man, but he blocked this hit as well. Sonic punched at Mega Man, but Rock parried this blow and kicked Sonic upward. As Sonic fell back downward, Mega Man punched Sonic and sent him flying. Mega Man then readied his Mega-Buster. He began charging up a large shot. Energy and air particles were sucked in. "CHARGE SHOT!" He fired the large blast at Sonic! 50.. Sonic got up and quickly reacted to the incoming blast. He jumped up and ran on a wall, then jumped off of it, with the wall being destroyed behind him. As Sonic jumped off the wall, he used the momentum to kick Mega Man onto the ground. The impact bounced Mega Man upward and sent him flying. Sonic jumped up toward Mega Man and hit him extremely fast, and then knocked Mega Man downward fast. Mega Man hit the ground, then got up quickly. Sonic landed on the ground and began running in an incredibly fast circle. Mega Man analyzed Sonic's movements, and knew where he was gonna run next. 40.. Mega Man transformed both of his hands into a Mega Buster and switched to the Flame Blast. He struck both of his hands into the ground, unleashing two columns of flame upward from the ground. Sonic got hit by these flames, and got burned and knocked back. Mega Man then switched to the Metal-Blade weapon. His hand spun around 3 times, and a Metal Blade buzz-saw appeared. Mega Man then threw multiple Metal Blades at Sonic. Sonic got up fast and noticed the blades coming right at him! "Holy crap!" 30.. Sonic did some fancy acrobatics and avoided every single one, and kicked the last one back at Mega Man! It hit Mega Man, and Sonic rushed at Mega Man, kicking and punching him several times over. Then he knocked Mega Man into a nearby building, collapsing on him. "Heh. It's over", Sonic said. The rubble started to crumble. A large piece of concrete was thrown at Sonic, hitting him and knocking him down. "Oww..what the heck?" "I'm not done yet!" 20.. Turns out Mega Man had equipped the Super Arm to shield himself from harm. Mega Man quickly switched to the Flame Sword and slashed with a fiery blade at Sonic. Mega Man, in a flash switched to Top Spin and knocked Sonic upward, then followed up by shooting an Air Shooter up at Sonic, hitting him multiple times and then finished the combo by switching to Leaf Shield and fired it upward at Sonic. The Leaf Shield slashed at Sonic, knocking him down to the floor. 10.. Sonic got up super-fast and activated the Light Speed Dash. He boosted into Mega Man and kicked him and punched him over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. 5.. Mega Man shot the Ice Slasher at Sonic, freezing him! 4.. Mega Man readied the Hard Knuckle.. 3.. The ice Sonic was in started to break.. 2.. Sonic broke out of the ice! 1.. Mega Man FIRED THE HARD KNUCKLE, HITTING SONIC IN THE BACK, SENDING HIM FLYING INTO A WALL, KNOCKING HIM OUT!! KO!!! Mega Man walked over to the downed Sonic. Mega Man: "I'm so sorry.. I-" Sonic: "Save it, robo-boy. You are the toughest 'bot from Eggman yet. But what does it matter? No matter how many weapons you throw at me, no matter how many times you strike me, I'll still find a way to win. I will not lose!!!!" Sonic got up and summoned a ring container to his side. He punched it open, giving himself a bunch of rings and energy. "Now then Mega-Moron! Let's go again!!" GET READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND!!! GO FOR IT!! 60... Mega Man switched to Hyper Bomb and threw a lit one at Sonic. Sonic avoided the bomb and it exploded behind him. Mega Man switched back to Air Shooter. Sonic rushed at Mega Man, but Mega Man kicked Sonic upward and shot 3 Air Shooter tornados which slashed at Sonic back-to-back. Sonic landed back on the ground and used the Homing Attack on Mega Man, knocking him on to the floor. 50... Sonic kept punching Mega Man while he was down, landing in a bunch of hits. Mega Man kicked Sonic off of him, making Sonic skitter backwards. Sonic picked up a large piece of broken concrete and threw it at Mega Man. Mega Man slid under it barely. Sonic threw another chunk at Mega Man, but Mega Man was ready and activated Skull Barrier and reflected the broken piece back at Sonic. Sonic punched through the concrete like it was glass. Mega Man then fired a Pharaoh Shot at Sonic. 40.. Sonic narrowly avoided the sun-shaped blast, absolutely obliterating the building behind Sonic. Mega Man quickly rushed behind Sonic and zapped him using the Spark Shot. He then began zapping Sonic over and over, singing Sonic's blue fur. Sonic flipped over the final Spark Shot and kicked Mega Man in the back of the head. "Augh!" "Having trouble, Mega-moron?" "Stop calling me that!" 30.. Mega Man switched to the Centaur Flash which froze time for a few moments, while also causing damage to Sonic. Sonic was in a daze after that time stop. Mega Man used this chance to attack! Mega Man switched to Crash Bomber and attached one to Sonic. The bomb exploded launching Sonic upward. Mega Man jumped up in the air and switched to Hard Knuckle. He shot the Hard Knuckle down and hit Sonic, sending him downward into the ground. Sonic wearily got up. "Well, you know what? Screw it. I told you, robot. I'll still find a way to win." 20.. Sonic brought out seven differently colored gems, all floating around him - the Chaos Emeralds. They hovered and Sonic was engulfed in a golden aura! "AND NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!" It was SUPER SONIC!! Before Mega Man could do anything, Super Sonic boosted straight into Mega Man, punching and kicking him, landing several blows per second. He threw Mega Man upward, then punched him several times while he was in the air. 10.. As Mega Man was falling, Super Sonic caught him by the leg and flew super fast towards the ground! Sonic raised Mega Man as they were going down, preparing to SLAM Mega Man into the ground!! 5.. Sonic.. 4.. Was flying towards the ground at incredible speeds.. 3.. Sonic neared the ground.. 2.. He was about to slam Mega Man.. 1.. He SLAMMED MEGA MAN INTO THE GROUND, CAUSING A HUGE EXPLOSION OF DUST AND RUBBLE GOING EVERYWHERE!! KO!!! Super Sonic stood over Mega Man. Mega Man barely had any energy left to stay online. But just then he jumped back! He landed in a clearing with no rubble Super Sonic: "Hey!" Mega Man: "RUSH!!" Suddenly, a red beam of light shot from out of the sky. The light transformed into a robot dog - Rush, Mega Man's doggo. Rush gave Mega Man a blue container with the letter 'E' on it. Mega Man absorbed it. Suddenly, he looked more healthy. It was an E-Tank, which healed all of Mega Man's life energy. Mega Man: "Thanks for the E-Tank, Rush, but I need you for one more thing. SUPER ADAPTER ACTIVATE!!" Rush transformed and shrunk himself into a compact pack. Then, Mega Man absorbed it, causing him to transform! His body became red. He grew hets on his shoulders. He had become Super Adaptor Mega Man! S-A Mega Man: "LET'S DO IT!" PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FINAL ROUND!! FIGHT!! 60.. S-A Mega Man shot a rocket punch, detaching his arm and firing it at Sonic! Super Sonic got hit by it, not hurting it, but stunning him. Mega Man prepared the Atomic Fire, and fired it straight at Sonic. Sonic held back the fireball blast but was struggling. Super Sonic smacked the Atomic Fire blast away, melting a boulder instantly. Super Sonic: "Whoo...that's hot!" S-A Mega Man: "You haven't seen anything yet!!" Super Sonic: "Then the rest of this fight should be good!!" 50.. Mega Man switched to the Gravity Hold, which allows Mega Man to change gravity. He used it on Super Sonic, slamming him down into the ground. Mega Man kept slamming Sonic into the ground over and over and over, creating a Sonic-shaped hole in the ground. Super Sonic flew out of the hole. Mega Man was nowhere to be found! Super Sonic: "Where did he-" "GOTCHA!!" Mega Man was behind Sonic! He launched a large Charge Shot at Sonic, blasting Sonic into a skyscraper, toppling it. 40.. Super Sonic burst out of the wrecked building, flying up in the air. S-A Mega Man flew up into the sky as well. Mega Man fired a bunch of buster bullets at Sonic, but Super Sonic smacked them all away. Mega Man fired a Freeze Cracker, which shattered into a bunch of ice spears. Some of them hit Sonic, but not really doing any damage. Mega Man decided to bring out the super strong attack, Astro-Crush. S-A Mega Man: "ASTRO CRUSH!!!" Super Sonic: "Huh?!" Just then, a bunch of meteors engulfed in purple flame came zooming down from the sky!! 30.. A lot of the meteors hit Sonic, not hurting him, but knocking him down further and further. Mega Man was steering one large one at Super Sonic. Sonic saw this and flew towards the large meteor, and with all his strength, moved it back towards Mega Man!! S-A Mega Man: "N-no way! Uh-oh.." Mega Man attempted to shoot it down, but it didn't work. He had no other choice. 20.. S-A Mega Man: "DOUBLE MEGA BUSTER!!!" Both of Mega Man's hands transformed into Busters and shot a large energy blast, sending Mega Man back, and destroying the meteor, resulting in a huge explosion of purple flame. Both Mega Man and Sonic landed back on the ground. 10.. Mega Man and Sonic traded blows. By that point, both fighters were exhausted. They readied their final strikes. Mega Man charged up energy in his fist, engulfing it with a blue flame. Super Sonic dashed at Mega Man and vice versa. 5.. They ran at each other! 4.. But Sonic attacked from above!! 3.. But.. Super Sonic started flickering and it.. 2.. ran out of energy!!! Sonic: "Oh no-" 1.. S-A Mega Man: "MEGA UPPER!!!!!" MEGA MAN UPPERCUTTED SONIC RIGHT IN THE FACE USING THE MEGA UPPER, TOTALLY KNOCKING SONIC OUT COLD!!!!! KO!!! Mega Man defused with Rush. He walked over to Sonic and lifted him a hand up. Mega Man: "Now listen and hear me out. I'm not made by Dr. Eggman or whatever. I was made by Dr. Light, and I fight for good." Sonic (wearied): "How do I know you aren't lying?" Mega Man: "Look on my arm. See that? DLN-001. That stands for Doctor Light Number 001. Also, would you think a bad guy would have helped you up and not killed you?" Sonic: "Yeah, I guess you're right..Wait...does that mean..Egghead tried to play us against each other?!" Mega Man: "I guess so. I came here because robots of his came to my world. Hey, I never got your name!" Sonic: "It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Mega Man: "Well Sonic, why don't we go stop Eggman together?" Sonic: "Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, you owe me a rematch after all this is over." Mega Man: "Sure thing! Now let's go!" Sonic: "Yeah!" They both run off, going to go stop the dastardly Eggman once and for all. Two blue clad heroes met on the battlefield as enemies, and left as allies. Winner! This Melee's winner is.... Mega Man!! Next Time.. Mega Man and Sonic are running after the Eggman capsule, but another one floats by. "You think you're the best?! My creation beat your rat!!" Eggman VS Wily Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:'Colors' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Returning Death Battle fighters Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:Returning fighters